Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1362 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes|re-release date = }}Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 14th November 1994 and it got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995. Episodes # Granpuff - Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. Duke also has a story to tell, of how a cheeky little engine called Smudger got too big for his rails. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor began an adventurous journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint, but Thomas warns him to slow down by telling him the story of Duke and how he clung on to Falcon like a Bulldog and pulled him to safety when he came off the track and nearly fell down the mountainside. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tired old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricks Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Home at Last - Skarloey was delighted when he arrived home from the menders. Peter Sam told him all about Duncan and his Rock 'n' Rolling. Skarloey was called to the rescue and got to meet Duncan sooner than he thought. # Rock 'n' Roll - Rusty has been working on the line while Skarloey was away at the menders. Duncan ignores Rusty's warning about a broken section of line and he is soon rocking 'n' rolling along the rails! # Special Funnel - A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. Credits Trivia * An early release of this video included an early soundtrack that sometimes lacked certain music or sound effects present in later releases. *﻿ The front cover and spine of this video release features an image from "Four Little Engines". Opening (Original 1994 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1994 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Granpuff (1994) Closing (Original 1994 release) * End of Special Funnel (1994) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1994 (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro with Rock 'N' Roll and Other Stories title card * Start of Granpuff (1994) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Special Funnel (1994) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1994 (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1994 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". 1995 re-release The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Gallery Rock'n'RollandotherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Rock'n'RollandotherstoriesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape GranpuffUKtitlecard.png SleepingBeautyUKtitlecard.png Bulldogtitlecard.png ABadDayforSirHandelUKTitleCard.png Trucks(episode)titlecard.png HomeatLasttitlecard.png Rock'n'Rolltitlecard.png SpecialFunnelUKtitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'N' Roll and Other Stories (UK VHS 1994) Cassette with VCI.png|Cassette with VCI Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:BBFC Uc Category:Shepperton Studios Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions